


Psycho-Pass Season3同人－炯灼：助眠

by KnightNO4time



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, 炯・米哈伊尔・伊格纳托夫/慎导灼
Kudos: 11





	Psycho-Pass Season3同人－炯灼：助眠

炯和灼之间在他们名副其实的“绳索搭档”关系下，还有这一层讲不清道不明的关系。背着上司和执行官们，甚至背着炯现任的妻子。  
然而这件事对于他们俩来讲，又自然而然的认为是不可或缺的元素，是构建他们两个人之间关系的一部分。美名其曰是“助眠方案”，说白了是“做爱”。  
当然“助眠”这话也不全是假的。

“昨晚又没睡好吗？”炯握着方向盘，分出神透过镜子看去后方车座里刚瞌睡醒的青梅竹马。  
灼揉着眼睛不修边幅的打了个大大的哈欠，但其实算算，刚才也就不小心陷了入睡眠仅仅十分钟而已。  
“嗯…老样子。”当然灼这样的回答也是老样子。  
“之前新开的那家酒店下面的——”  
“去过啦去过啦，建的时候你就念叨了好几次…”灼打断好友又要推荐精神护理场所的话，扶着后颈左右转动脖子活动筋骨，口气像是个没长大的孩子。  
炯把目光投向前方的道路，却不禁锁起眉头保持一副不满的样子。对着灼，他总是不知道该生气还是该苦恼，最后都从了灼，弄得自己无可奈何。  
最终，驾驶座上的人叹了口气，给予了对方一句不痛不痒的反驳，“不要说的我像是你妈一样。但这几天的案件差不多让你持续一周都没保持四个小时连续睡眠了，也该注意点了吧。”  
瘫在座位上的灼半垂着眼，也不知听没听进去——但炯感觉往日的态度还是知道他听进去了的——他双手交叉搭在肚子上，嘴角挂着憨厚的笑容，乐滋滋的没回话。  
“…灼！”炯不得不提高音量，责备一样的呼唤不搭理自己的同伴。  
“好啦好啦别着急吗，现在放松点，”被催起来的灼敷衍的应付前方的好友，冲着镜子摆摆手，示意对方冷静。  
他们刚解决完一个棘手的案件，收获颇多，现在是好不容易赢来的放松时间。虽然夕阳还没退，但他们已经离开了工作岗位，正打算驱车去找一家餐厅填饱肚子。  
看着在这回案件里大量活用技能的灼，此时终于找到机会完全放松大脑，炯也生不出气来，甚至有些心疼。  
“对了！”突然灼灵机一动，总算有力气挺起腰把自己从靠背上拽起来，胳膊搭上前座椅背，就趴在了驾驶座与副驾驶座之间，从炯的脸旁探出头。  
炯一听这变活泼的口气，就料到灼有什么小点子冒出来，下意识做好心理准备。  
只不过侧目扫去，还是有些出乎意料。因为灼褪去平日那副清爽自由的态度，双眸间闪烁的光下带着欲望和自傲——灼知道自己下面说出的邀请是不会遭到拒绝的。  
“既然无法好好入睡的话，一会炯来帮我助眠吧。”  
这是真实存在的一种方法，只可成立于他们两人之间。虽然机会很少有，而且并不能实际上解决灼的睡眠问题，可这种邀请不论在他们人生至今发生过多少次，都从未被某一方拒绝过。

酒店的床铺被灯辉洒上暮色的光，最暗的一级灯亮此时也显得有些刺眼，于玻璃上造成的倒影破坏了窗外夕阳后的夜景。  
炯将手腕搭在额头上盯着天花板，洗过澡并吹干的刘海贴上胳膊表面，和早些前的汗水形成鲜明的对比——干净而柔软。  
他在做完和清洗过后应该浅睡了二十多分钟，这样推测一半是因为床头柜上有电子表，一半是因为另一条胳膊已经被灼压麻了。  
他无法起身的原因就是这个。灼枕着他胳膊，和一只缩进暖炉下的猫一样呆在他的臂弯下。  
先前炯在其内部做的时候很谨慎，外面的处理也很完美。他没在任何显眼的地方留下痕迹，即使这个时代都会利用各种投影，但他也还是更倾向于把吻痕留在灼的身体深处。  
做爱在他们的表面形象里是“偷情”，但在深处，这是只有炯才可以帮到灼的“助眠”。  
是他们绑定彼此的方法，是把从绳索上掉落的灼最后抓住的方案，也是在万不得已下辅助灼多入睡几分钟的措施。  
主要在炯尽力而为的激烈进入后，灼才会在高潮后的虚脱里让自己无法停止运转的大脑暂短的放空，然后被倦意沉入黑暗的睡眠中，稳定的迎来苏醒。  
这期间灼不会被大脑里那些古怪的感觉纠缠。他就和那些累到倒头就睡的人一样，可以不用担心失眠的痛苦。  
只不过这也是短暂的。  
每当灼需要炯来帮他的时候，那必然是灼睡眠质量最差的时候。性事其实并不能提高质量，只是制造疲倦，创造一个不得已入眠的效果。所以灼只不过多睡了几分钟而已。  
比如现在，他也就连着睡了半个小时。在炯醒来时，灼也像是捕捉到对方不同的呼吸声一般醒来了。只不过他没睁开眼，和赖床的孩子一样在捍卫自己现在蜷缩的被窝。

“还是睡的不好吗？”炯也不是没料到灼会醒来。反而是看到灼能睡到现在才醒，让他松了一口气。“要不现在回车上吧，我送你回家睡。”  
只有在家里父亲的车上睡才是对灼最安全的，而且现在带着事后的疲劳回去的话，应该可以睡的更深吧。  
“不用…”灼鼻音朦胧的给予否认答案，侧侧肩头把半张脸埋进炯的胸膛一侧，“先这样…别动…”  
炯满足了他的要求，彼此维持着这个姿势安静了几分钟。  
灼看似不小心睡去，实则并没有。他只是嗅着炯的味道和旅馆浴液的香气，回味刚才那一小段睡眠带来的久违幸福感。  
炯撇过头从余光打量怀里的人，却只能看到对方在身旁的发顶。吹干后的头发被清晰的光泽柔顺，甚至被灯的光围上了浅浅的一层天使的光圈。  
然后他瞥见从灼肩头滑落的被单下露出了自己留下的吻痕，从红逐渐要变的发青，点缀在灼的上臂和锁骨下。  
于是他侧了侧身，一边防止不挤到灼的脸，一边用还能动的胳膊把被子拎起来盖了上去。  
“不要动嘛…”闷闷的一声抱怨传入耳朵。  
现在倒好了，这个能干的小个子监视官在自己青梅竹马面前变成了一个可以耍赖撒娇的小孩。  
炯故意在躺回枕头是重重叹了口气，“我胳膊可是麻了啊…”虽然他刚才动的理由并不是这个。  
“为了助眠，你就忍忍呗。”  
“你又没睡着。”不，是刚睡醒。炯在脑子里吐槽道。  
灼没回话，但还是良心大发的抬起脑袋。炯忍着麻劲把胳膊收回来，这才出了口气等着那股难受劲过去。  
与此同时脑袋掉回枕头上的灼，愣是像个怕冷的小鸡，脸蛋立马挨上炯的胳膊，黏在他身上闭着眼。  
“起来了，灼。回去睡吧。明天还有当班。”炯知道再来一发大概他们这两个经历几日搜索行动的人也会体力不支，这样连续“助眠”反而不会给灼的身体带来好的结果。  
以及…他觉得再拖延下去，自己总这样苦口婆心的劝，还真的像个老妈子。  
“再呆一会。就一会会。”  
灼赖在炯肩膀上，害得炯也不好意思强行起身，并且那条胳膊照旧很麻。  
谁知被子下动了动，炯就感到灼的膝盖踏上自己小腿，那双赤裸的脚丫和小仓鼠一样挑开自己的脚缠了上来，趾头还不安分的挑拨自己的脚趾。  
“喂，灼…！”炯对自己的搭档的行为真的没辙了，但泛起的情愫却从脚尖一路窜上来，爬上他的心脏。  
灼只是睁开上面的那只眼侧着脸瞧他，人畜无害的笑容下此时是个实打实的小恶魔。他就和一只胡搅蛮缠的小章鱼一样，扒着炯的心窝不放，还肆意的引诱。  
最终灼还是没有继续捉弄认真的好友，消停后只是把自己的双脚继续留在对方的两只脚的脚踝间。  
“那就这样再呆一会，”灼摆出乖巧的姿态，在炯的身旁靠出个舒服的姿势，一动也不在动。  
炯放弃了，只是一会会而已，他还是决定满足灼。

即使睡不着，即使依旧被疲倦和失眠折磨，但在炯的身侧，灼就是安稳的。


End file.
